Craving: The concept of drug cravings is one of the most salient aspects of addiction because strong urges to use drugs is considered relevant to our understanding of the maintenance of drug using behavior and it is deemed a central feature to relapse. This protocol utilizes a series of questionnaires designed to assess self-reported urgings and cravings that are broad enough to address various craving theories and which have demonstrated high reliability. Questionnaires and procedures have been developed in collaboration with Dr. Steve Tiffany from Purdue University and are based upon initial investigations of smoking urges and cravings as cognitive responses that are activated in parallel, but separate from automatized drug use behavior. Thus far, 225 subjects have completed the ARC Cocaine Craving Questionnaires (CCQ-NOW and CCQ-GEN). Responses to the CCFQ-NOW and CCQ-General items were subject to factor analyses. The analyses revealed the presence of at least four non-trivial factors from each version. Results support the notion that desire, planning and intention, lack of control, and anticipation of positive outcome and relief from negative outcome are related to the negative moods, frequency of lifetime use, and confidence in ability to quit using cocaine. This suggests that questionnaires containing one or few items that addressed cocaine craving may be inadequate. A Heroin Craving Questionnaire (HCQ-NOW) version was administered to 227 volunteer subjects who were current abusers of heroin. Results are presently being analyzed. The Alcohol Craving Questionnaire (ACQ-NOW) is being administered to a pilot group of 40 volunteer subjects.